


雨后

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg





	雨后

雨后

|原作：游戏王zexal；  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我；  
|V（Christopher Arclight）/ 天城快斗；R-18，原作时间线后日谈，有较详细的性行为描写，请根据个人情况谨慎选择是否阅读。

 

01

托马斯•阿克雷德现在很烦躁，而他即使看不到也能确定，正在跟他通话的弟弟现在正转着眼睛，饶有兴味的在等他下文。

“喂，喂——我真觉得难以置信！我现在还是懵的，怎么可能——”

“不会吧，你之前就一点也没察觉吗？”

“谁会往那方面想！等一下，那你什么时候察觉到的？”

“一开始，最初的话是我们刚刚被接回家的时候。”

年轻的暴躁先生听见这个答案夸张的倒吸了一口凉气。他听见对面传来一些细小的声响，于是他皱眉吼回去：“米歇尔，你别以为压低声音我就听不见了，你是笑了吧！”

对面的人索性放开声音直接笑出来。

“对不起对不起……”托马斯先生年轻的弟弟毫无悔意的对他说着，似乎刚刚笑出了眼泪。他平复了一下呼吸：“我以为你也是知道的嘛……”

这可不能怪他，毕竟在米歇尔眼里，他的长兄，可是不那么擅长在家人面前隐瞒什么的。

02

米歇尔•阿克雷德的人生比起同龄人一波三折的太多。

心思细腻又性格温和，生在富足的书香门第，又拥有两位疼爱弟弟的兄长，有这些语句叠加在一起是几乎就可以直接将童年与幸福画上等号的。但变故发生在十岁，父亲失踪后，尚未成年的长兄无力抚养自己的两位幼弟，于是自此两个小儿子不得不开始了一段在福利机构的生活。

事故的突然和原生家庭的优渥，让两位幼弟在福利机构里格格不入。性格温和又年龄更小些的米歇尔，甚至在最初差点直接掉入被其他强壮的大孩子排挤和欺负的底层。性格像个刺猬的托马斯依旧护着他，但米歇尔明白这种保护的性质和在家时的玩闹已经完全不同了。

那段日子里，米歇尔不自愿却迅速的成长着，他身上原先洋溢的天真浪漫化作了不动声色，善解人意隐匿成了水面下的慧黠。他依旧遵从父亲的教导，保持着与人为善，守住自己的尊严与教养，但他也无师自通的学会察言观色，在伸出手前就能一眼看清对方的虚实。

当十三岁时听到大哥终于来接他们回家时，他已经能轻松的看出，给他这个消息的老师脸上那笑容，虚伪到根本一分喜悦和真心都没有。

而在看到大哥的时候，他却猜不出对方为什么此时笑容里带着愁云。克里斯托夫•阿克雷德当时紧紧地拥抱他们，几乎语无伦次的说着“太好了”和“欢迎回来”之类的话。米歇尔在大哥怀里流泪了，但是对方语调里的犹豫和迟疑却在他耳边挥之不去，无法忽略。

直到他在布满灰尘的房子里看到小小的父亲。那个诡异的银色面具下，露出的是他熟悉又从没见过的脸。

“那么，既然决定了与我一起开始复仇，那从今天起，就舍弃你们曾经的名字吧——”他面前小小的少年对他说着，语气温柔：“Ⅲ，你是有什么想说的吗？”

红色头发的男孩感到自己喉咙发干，他试图张开嘴却没能发出声。

“他没有，玉座。”他听到克里斯兄长，或者说Ⅴ的声音：“我们都很好，没有任何问题。”

“行了，说够了吧，我要去房间收拾行李。”他另一侧的兄长无声的抚上他的背：“这里到处都是灰，不想多待了。”

“Ⅳ，不许对玉座无礼。”

米歇尔摇了摇头，低下头听着长兄结束与对面人的对话，揽着他兄弟三人一起走出房间。房门关上之后，他身边刚刚被授予Ⅳ之名的人立刻低声骂了什么，又在Ⅴ开口之前堵来一句“别唠叨我，我好得很，这就回房间去收拾！”便抬腿大步消失在走廊里。

“兄长大人……”米歇尔知道自己的声音在发抖，眼睛里也有水雾，他低下头用力握紧双手：“真的，真的这么做……父亲……我们的家就会恢复到以前那样吗？”

对面刚刚成年的兄长把手搭在他肩上，然后将他拥进自己怀里一下下抚摸着头和脊背。他忍不住终于抱住长兄，在对方怀里狠狠闭眼来压住自己的眼泪。半晌后他呼吸稍稍平复时听见对方说：“会的，都会的。我向你保证，一切都会好起来的……Ⅲ。”

他默默的跟着大哥一起回到房间，各自从自己残存的旧物里，抽出未来可能会用到的必备品装进行李箱，而后将旧日的衣物和书本，留有曾经家人痕迹的种种，一并带到客厅的壁炉前。玉座在他们整理好后来看过，对此点点头：“处理这些多余的东西就麻烦你了，Ⅴ。毕竟以后，这些留着过往痕迹的东西不会再有用处了。”

Ⅴ点点头，然后一件件小心的将眼前三人旧日的个人物品放进壁炉，最后引燃。火光很快就起来了，甚至发出噼啪作响的声音。昔日伴随他们长大的玩具和书本，旧日的日记，存留的录像，散落的家庭影集，全部都渐渐化为灰黑。米歇尔定定的看着，在装着家人合照的相框被火舌吞没时，他另一侧的暴躁兄长抬手将一块木条狠狠丢出，他心里一惊，而对方只在看到木块和相框一并掉进了看不到的火堆身处后，便扭头就走。

“Ⅲ，你要么也先走吧，我等下去找你们。”

“不，我还想再在这待一会。嗯……这些已经都放进去了，你还要做点什么吗？克里……Ⅴ兄长大人。”米歇尔在这几年里所培养出的本能告诉他，他的长兄似乎在父亲与这场火后即将面对的未来之外，还有所隐瞒。

“是想起来，我带回来的东西里有些也一起烧掉比较好。”银色长发的男人低头，似乎是笑了，但是眼睛里一点都没有亮起来。

“都是些无关紧要……今后，也再用不上的东西了。”

就在他的幼弟还疑惑的时候，面前这个刚成年的男人脱下了自己残留有大片雨水干后痕迹的深蓝色的风衣，然后伸手一抛，把它丢进了火里。米歇尔愣了，而对方盯着这件衣服，像是自言自语又像是在对他说：“父亲不在的这几年，我在研究所一直穿它。可之前不小心雨打湿得太透……今后已经没办法再穿了。”

“这样啊……”米歇尔莫名的转开了头。

他向来行事缜密的兄长，到底要有多疏忽才会把一件风衣在雨里淋至没有办法再穿的地步呢？讲述者或许没发现自己的解释以他自己性格来说根本不符。

在我们分开的时候，你身上发生了什么？在我们看不到的地方第一个与父亲再会，也是最先最顺从的接受了新名字的你，在这一刻到来之前的地方，在孤身一人与重聚之间又舍弃和隐藏了什么？

想问得太多了。可对方的表情里透露出的隐匿苦楚，让米歇尔一句都开不了口。他只好转头强行扯开话题，想让兄长轻松一些：“之前兄长大人答应过我，等我们再会，就讲给我们研究所里的故事呢。今后总算是，有机会可以讲了呢……”

“不了吧，父亲走了以后，就并没什么值得特意说的事情了。”对方的声音很轻，“我很快也就会都不记得了。”

接下来，米歇尔转身想去取工具准备灭火。在他转身之后，他用余光看见，他的兄长动了动，从上衣口袋里拿出来一张照片。借着跳动的火，他看到那是一张合影。其中那个银白色主调的色块应当就是他的兄长，而另一侧只隐约看得到是个身型稍小的人，一抹浅金色在那个位置上一闪而过。他并没来得及完全看清，因为在下一瞬的火光里，他看到兄长的脸上泛起温柔的笑意，而后那丝波动便随着那张照片落入壁炉，随着相纸卷起扭曲最终被化成了灰。

那笑容里短暂到几乎是错觉，却有米歇尔•阿克雷德记忆里所熟悉的温柔和真挚。

“那是……”他在开口的瞬间就后悔了，但是Ⅴ在他来得及撤回前更快做出了回答：

“没什么，无关紧要的照片而已。”

那是糟糕的一天，不只因为米歇尔•阿克雷德舍弃了自己的姓名，更因为他发现在自己日夜期待的家人重逢里，竟然没有任何一个人，在久别重逢的对话里肯给真实留下性命。

最后，仿佛是为了让他相信一样，克里斯托夫•阿克雷德，刚刚得到Ⅴ这个名字的男人转头看着他，慢慢地说：“忘掉它，Ⅲ。之前的一切、所有人，对今后我们都没意义了。”

看着他的背影，米歇尔嘴唇颤动。他第一次感到这几年的经历让自己敏锐得太过了头，终于不再是只有托马斯瞒不住自己，甚至连眼前长兄的谎言都开始在他眼中显得如此漏洞百出。

克里斯兄长大人，你为了继续走下去，不得不舍弃了非常珍惜的东西吧。原先的一切越是珍贵，在舍弃的时候便要消弥得越彻底。就如同父亲为了复仇而归来，所以最先抹去了孩子们的姓名，舍弃了旧日家庭中全部温情的痕迹一样。这之后，用被烧毁的过往给曾经的自己立起一座冰冷的墓碑，之后压住了来路，让一切无论如何都再不回头。

米歇尔偏过头，在谁都看不到的间隙里偷偷抹掉自己的眼泪。

之后，他们去往远离心城的地方休整和准备，再返回心城伺机而动。在一切都开始转动又尚未浮出水面之前的某个下午，他们在亚麻色头发男孩的主导下谈起了克里斯空白的这几年——为了从克里斯的记忆里，自他曾参与过的心城最机密的决斗研究中，找出尽可能多的有效信息，以分析他们接下来的对手们。伴随着他的叙述，可能成为潜在对手的人名和相关资料在纸上一点点被累积起来，银色长发的男人有条不絮的阐述着记忆里值得注意的种种。而在最后，他停了一会儿，才迎着邻座带着孩子面具下的笑意，说出了一个名字。

那孩子突然轻笑了一声，开口让他继续，同时点名另外两个少年要仔细的记住和分析他们接下来听到的一切。米歇尔心里有些犹疑，但却一时想不出原因，只好先安静地按照吩咐完成。全程他心里始终疑惑，因为长兄的描述并无太多异常，甚至比先前提到的一切用词都更加公式化和严谨，却始终有一些隐约的违和感——就像人们在说谎时会有的不自然表现一样。

在对方说完之后，房间里响起了一阵伴随掌声的大笑。坐在正中的孩子边高声笑着欢呼着边称赞：“太精彩了，我该夸你吗，Ⅴ？真是太精彩的表演了，天衣无缝呢！”

“玉座，我并没想隐瞒什么。即使是关于他的事也如是。”被取笑的人不气不恼，甚至没有半分窘迫神色，“因为我早已心如止水了。”

“是吗？”稚嫩的童声里充满着好奇，浅青色衣服的男孩歪歪头：“既然战术和资料都有了，那么随便让Ⅳ或者Ⅲ都好，在近期快点处理掉对方比较好吧？”

“我想，这件事如果可能，由我亲自出手会比较方便。”

又一阵大笑，亚麻色发的孩子这次笑得太厉害了，最后干脆直接趴在座椅的扶手上直不起腰。他擦擦笑出来的眼泪，努力了两次才起身坐好。

“他啊，是金发对吧……他可爱吗？乖巧吗？相处起来让人愉快吗？”童声仿佛在唱歌谣似的细数着问题，说话人的头和双腿随着自己的声音摇摆着。

然后房间里短暂的安静了，在空中挥舞的小手停在了主人的下巴上，同样的音色，语气却突然温柔得像个长辈：

“心如止水？是‘心湖不定’才对呢，Ⅴ。”

男孩在阳光下抬起眼与对面的银发男人对视，眉眼间笑意盈盈，手边的红茶在光下泛起温柔的暖色。同时他被完全遮掩的那半边脸却沉在背光处，金属面具的棱角泛起冷光。

话音刚落，旁边的Ⅳ冷不丁摔下杯子：“够了，反正都说完了，今天就到这吧。时间要到了，我们要出门！”然后一把抓起身边弟弟的手腕，不由分说便把他粗暴拖出门。

“等，等等！疼，为……为什么？”水红色头发的男孩走出好远才挣扎着问出口，他脾气暴躁的兄长突然间生拉硬拽把他弄得生疼。

“不是本来就定好要今天出门的吗？那早点又有什么问题！”对方咬着牙回答他，放开了他的手。看着弟弟余惊未消又带着忧虑的脸，他喉结动了动，转开头：“该死的……一句都听不下去玉座的胡扯了。对我也好，Ⅴ也好，他那种高高在上又什么都知道的调侃语气，再听下去简直让人发狂。”

不同于长兄的冷静和幼弟的细腻使他们善于控制情绪，身为次子的孩子脾气里有天生的直来直去，让他即使已经踏上了这条路，也总难掩自己心里的怀疑。那份强烈的无力感和不甘最终转成了扭曲的性格和粗暴的言行，每每出现总像是炸药。米歇尔即使能够理解成因，也明白自己不会被他所伤害，却依旧会感到难以接受。但他明白，自己无法舍弃任何家人，无论是眼前的兄长，还是走廊尽头房间的两人。即使他夹在中间，即使违背自己本意。

“玉座只是提醒我们，对方肯定会是个棘手的对手，提醒兄长大人也专心吧……”

“不用他多话，任何对手都只要直接碾碎就好了。”说话人咬着牙，眼下的疤痕被他眯眼的动作牵动着微微颤抖。

“而且……天城快斗算什么东西，凭什么Ⅴ得被那家伙的事调侃！”

金发的少年，被刻意梳理得平静的描述，夹在家人重聚与只身一人间的时间，许诺过要讲却在再会后因反悔而被彻底隐藏的故事，在火焰里翻滚成灰的蓝风衣，被烧掉的照片与凝视着它的人那温柔的蓝眼睛。最初的违和感与猜测，串联着眼前的现实，最终导出的结果带着命运弄人时才独有的苦涩。

米歇尔当时说不出话，耳边托马斯的抱怨还在继续可他已经听不进去，他难过的转过头——看吧，不止父亲，连托马斯都察觉到了啊，克里斯哥哥。

02

“所以，我以为你那时候发火，是因为你也察觉了呀。”

“……米歇尔，我不太想提那时候的事了。”

“嗯……总之，他就是，一旦这件事和对方有关他就不太能在家人面前成功瞒住。你没感觉吗？”米歇尔咂咂嘴，最后决定总结起来就用一句话给对方。

“没——有。”

“你没觉得他的描述里，他就有意在藏着什么吗？我们第一次和对方交手前再细化战术的时候，你也没感觉？”

“讨论战术当然只思考战术啊，我为什么要对对方本人还有感觉？实话说，我当时只感觉他是个拿鼻孔看人的混蛋！要是知道有今天，我当时绝对要把他碾碎！”

“哎……人家的弟弟和父亲都还在我们家做客，你至少语气上收敛点嘛。”

“我够客气了！周末临时有工作一大早就要出门就够让人恼火了，还很大度的接受了别人的拜托特意去绕路确认某个混蛋的死活，我仁至义尽啊！要不是看在他弟弟还行的份上，我这就折回去当场给他们俩好看——”托马斯的声音大到完全是从通讯器里喷薄而出，让阿克雷德家的房间里回荡着怒吼，“好了，告诉给他的宝贝弟弟，他哥在实验室，一切好得很！好到都他妈快挖别人家哥的墙角了！”

“啊，谢谢啦，辛苦你了。”

“我接下来要去工作了。随大哥怎么去死吧——我现在提起快斗这个名字就头大，挂了。”

“好的，等下再联系。”

米歇尔挂断通讯回头，正准备继续去泡茶的时候，余光瞄到厨房门口有一颗蓬松的小脑袋正在徘徊浮动。

“阳斗吗？”他眨眨眼，柔声喊对方的名字。然后在他的视野里，门口那只小动物冒了出来，眨眨眼，随后带着一点点羞涩和满满期待的飞速靠近了他。

“我不是故意偷听的……”这孩子似乎听到什么了，偷听别人通讯的小小罪恶感让他有点难以招架，边说边不停地玩着手指，“那个，我只是听到你和托马斯似乎在说哥哥的事，我实在是担心哥哥，他昨天一晚上没回来也没有回信，所以我就忍不住……”

米歇尔对小动物和坦诚都没有抵抗力，所以他不只发自内心的欣赏九十九游马，总能和脾气暴躁的兄长相处融洽，也会和父亲老友的次子相处起来极为合拍。他根据刚刚听到的，稍微梳理和简化后，蹲下来把情况告诉给面前的小朋友使他放下担心。随后决定把泡茶时间再推一推，握起阳斗的手，先和他一起先去给父亲们问好，顺带通报来自托马斯的调查结果，以免家长们也担心起来。

“其实，知道哥哥是和克里斯在一起，我就不担心了。”走在去书房的路上，阳斗对着身边的少年说着。

看着米歇尔看他，阳斗想了想继续说：“我不想哥哥总是勉强自己。其实……我知道哥哥总很辛苦，也总想在我面前把辛苦的一切都藏起来。”

阳斗有个的秘密，就是他其实知道很多快斗不想让他知道的瞬间。

在他“生病”的时候，医生们诊断他的意识会因为发病而不清晰，快斗显然也是这么认为的。但阳斗自己却知道，即使自己在发作之中，即使自己病得最厉害的时候，只要他还醒着，就能清晰地感知到周围的一切，尤其是关于快斗的。

他第一次清晰地察觉到哥哥对他有所隐瞒，是那个雨夜。心城下了很久很大的一场雨，在那场雨里，哥哥拉着他的手穿过大街小巷急匆匆的往前跑。快斗虽然一个字也没说他们的目的地，但阳斗当时就意识到这个方向是要离开心城。他们一路跑到风力发电厂，在精疲力竭之后他得到了哥哥的奶糖，他们却没能得到快斗想要的自由——他们最终在城内巡警几乎尽数出动的搜查下被带了回来。他在被心城喊名字时，清晰地听到背后的哥哥也在喊他的名字，那呼唤在他走向心城时夹杂了惨叫，最后一切被雨声松松垮垮地掩盖了。

“那之后当晚哥哥还来见过我，他说他很好，什么事都没有……”阳斗顿了顿，“他以为我在生病就不会发现……他的手很冷，脸色惨白，走路的时候身体也在晃……我从那晚起，就彻底明白了，哥哥不愿意让我知道他身上任何难过的事，他想藏起来，想一个人背负。”

“可我当时不知道该怎么办，因为让他知道我已经知道这一切的话，凭哥哥的性格只会更勉强自己，在我面前隐瞒更多。”看着米歇尔担忧的眼神，阳斗摇了摇头。

“但是有克里斯和哥哥在一起的时候，我知道哥哥会觉得很舒服，我能感觉出来。”

小孩子的感觉是格外敏锐的，尤其是对血亲的状态和态度，再对细小变化都能清晰地感知到。

在阿克雷德家沉积多年的旧事终于伴随着WDC的结束而消解之后，阳斗也时隔多年再度在兄长身上感到了他年幼时才见过的轻快感。就像蝴蝶终于得以脱去粘附在翅膀上的蛹的残骸，得以真正轻盈的开始飞翔。天城快斗在看着卡牌时，表情不再犹如绷到极致的弓弦，在与他谈起未来和周围的一切时，终于笑容不再含着隐隐担忧。

身为年龄差很大的兄弟，这让阳斗想保护哥哥的愿望在他这个年纪通常难以实现。但他很高兴能感觉到哥哥像是终于得到雨露的植物一样，在逐渐恢复生机。

“克里斯回来之后，哥哥的样子比起以前好多了。他依旧不会对我说太多工作的事，但我知道他比以前轻松了。”

“听起来好像是快斗突然之间……多了兄长大人这个哥哥一样哎。”米歇尔忍不住打趣着。

“克里斯的确是像哥哥的哥哥一样的感觉……”阳斗想了想又说，“之前哥哥和克里斯一起离开家去做研究的那段时间，有一次我想找哥哥，可接通的时候是克里斯接的。他说哥哥当时还没醒。我哥哥平时可是不会在除了家人身边之外的地方，睡到让别人替他接通讯的。”

米歇尔没有打断他，即使谈话内容已经超出了他的预期。

“哥哥还会看着克里斯发来的消息偷偷笑呢。所以我想，除了工作之外，他也是很信赖和很喜欢克里斯的。哥哥能和这样的伙伴一起，我也就放心了。”

拉着阳斗的手的人看着他的笑脸眨了眨眼睛。哇，似乎听到了些不得了的事情。一时间有点想不好怎么回答才是最好呢……

“其实我也是第一次听到兄长大人和快斗之间会这样。”刚刚阳斗所说的，比起米歇尔原本所知的以默契或彼此了解为主流的两人之间的关系，更多了一层柔软和暧昧，“有点新奇，这种‘快斗也会有像弟弟的一面’的感觉……总觉得快斗似乎已经真是兄长大人的弟弟了。”

“兄长大人很会照顾人的，尤其是对家人，所以快斗如果真是兄长大人的弟弟也没问题。”他拍拍阳斗的头，眨眨眼，“别担心，我不会随便嫉妒他的，嘿嘿。”

阳斗想了想，停下来双手抓住米歇尔的手，认真地说：“米歇尔，我不讨厌哥哥有哥哥。我也很喜欢米歇尔和托马斯，我……那个……”

面前的孩子咬了咬嘴唇，下定决心之后直视着他的眼睛：“但是……我想要我哥哥只能是我一个人的哥哥……”

米歇尔忍不住“噗”的一声笑出来了。

“别担心，阳斗。”再联想到刚刚托马斯所告诉他的，米歇尔觉得自己今天还可以笑很多次，“关于哥哥的问题……我想你可以先期待一下，来自快斗的好消息。我觉得，这件事他肯定不会想要瞒着你。”

03

如果时间倒回到今天一早，托马斯•阿克雷德一定不会答应来自弟弟的找人请求。

昨天傍晚，菲卡博士带着小儿子先行一步拜访了阿克雷德家，米歇尔和托马斯在其后先后到达，而身为长子的克里斯和原定研究结束后到达的快斗却被黄昏时突降的大雨一起困在了研究所里。晚餐之前，克里斯留言说雨势太大，他和快斗决定顺势加班，等迟些在雨势减小后两人会结伴返回。

而这一迟就是一整晚。

阳斗在睡前给快斗发出的通讯请求一直没能接通，第二天一早再度联系还是没有反应。直到他问了父亲们，然后打给克里斯，才算是得到了文字回复的消息。看着担心的阳斗和一直陪着他的米歇尔，身为次子的托马斯摆摆手，答应了这份在今天开始工作前去探望下自己研究所里的老哥，顺便确认快斗人在何处的委托。

但是在去往研究所的路上，托马斯心里则是完全充满了无奈：他的老哥在泡研究所之后，因为时间太晚，就顺路留在研究室配套的休息室睡一晚这种事，其实也不是头一次了。他趁着工作之后回家前的间隙跑去研究所骚扰老哥，也是不并少见的。可因为不想家里的小客人担心，他要在工作前特意绕路去看一眼这种情况，还是第一回。

所以，都怪天城快斗——没有你和克里斯一起在研究所玩失踪，他怎么会要背负小朋友的期待当额外的超级英雄啊？决斗偶像本身已经很忙了，而且他又不会变身。托马斯腹诽着，眼睛一转，看到了通常只会在紧急联络时才会用的纹章手环。

于是一通最高级通讯，在托马斯跨进研究所大门的同时，就撞进了躺在实验室配套休息室的克里斯托夫耳朵里。之后过了不一会儿，实验室的门被人拍开，克里斯端着咖啡杯坐在实验桌前，抬眼看着边走边打着哈欠，明明睡意还在却偏要在神容间强行装备点张牙舞爪的弟弟。

“喂，你这不是已经起来了吗？那之前怎么不给那家伙的宝贝弟弟回个语音信息啊，只是文字消息可不够，小孩子没听到哥哥的声音前还是会继续担心的。”托马斯揉着自己的头发，晃着走进来左右打量，“你的宝贝学生呢？我听说他失踪了所以特来探望。”

“怎么可能失踪了。”银发的青年并未在意弟弟的调侃，他喝了一口咖啡然后慢慢地说，“快斗昨天和我一起留宿在研究所了而已。而且你到底要找谁？你刚刚的通讯可是发给我的。”

“嘿，谁不知道，快斗失踪的时候，多半是和你泡在一起。”提到和自己怎么都不对盘的快斗，托马斯不会放过任何能咬住的机会，“我可听说了，他从还嫩得不行的时候不就爱往你这跑——”

因为事实就如此，所以托马斯肆无忌惮——他才不担心被大哥给堵回来。可在看到窗外一束束光透过树荫落在室内，因风雨而残存在玻璃上的一串串未干透的水珠，还有克里斯手里咖啡杯上袅袅的热气，他才意识到自己来得的确很早很急。

是的，比起通常在下午才会发生的骚扰兄长事件，此刻的确很早。但这一次却是附有难得的特殊情况：快斗昨晚也给出了延迟回家的消息，却最终整夜未归——作为个疼爱弟弟的好哥哥，快斗对弟弟的突然失约并不常见。如果不是因为知道克里斯也和他在一起，阳斗怕不是昨晚起就要彻底坐不住了。

“你们对泡实验室加班这件事的热情我是真不懂……反正，让他快点去露个面吧，阳斗在找哥哥呢。”

克里斯放下杯子，挥挥手算作打发对方走的道别：“放心吧，快斗很快会回去。我们会协调好一切的。你先转告米歇尔和阳斗一下，没事了。”

托马斯“切”了一声，甩了下手就往门口走。

“谢谢你的关心，托马斯。下次如果来找人之前，能记得早点给通讯就更好了呢。”

“我才不想来，随你们睡死在实验室算了！”

等到托马斯出去，克里斯立刻快步走过去锁了实验室的门。然后他无声的松了口气，低头开始默默整理自己没完全翻好的实验室外套领子。不止如此，他的长发有几缕被夹在外套和贴身的衣服之间，还有一部分在阴影里留着明显被压弯了没来得及梳理好的痕迹。他的样子很奇怪，整体看的确都是套进了研究员身份的打扮里，可全身上下种种细节充满了未完成的痕迹和有违他风格的粗糙感。

万幸托马斯什么也没多想。

一阵安静过后，掩着门的隔壁休息室出声了：“人走了吗？”

“走了。”

克里斯回答着，推开门走进休息室——刚刚从休息室出来时甚至没来得及确认门是否完全关闭，疏忽了，而里面人已经被彻底扰了好梦。

“你也醒了吗？”

“他声音那么大，不被吵醒也难。”

休息室的单人床上落着阳光，刚刚被探望者按上“失踪事件主角”头衔的天城快斗，就坐在那。

白色的被子胡乱地盖到少年的腰胯，上身套着一件宽松到一眼就能明白尺码与他不符的睡衣。睡衣的扣子有一枚明晃晃地扣错着，吐露着自己是慌乱间才刚被披上的这一情况。

床上的人招招手，克里斯托夫走过去，在床边坐下。坐在被子里的人仰起头，伸出手把他的衣领完全翻好抚平，然后探手到他的颈侧，小心的一缕缕把他夹在实验室外套和里衣之间的长发挑出来。克里斯会意地随着他的动作轻轻转动头，同时不忘从旁边拿过外套给对方披上。

快斗的手指在他的脖颈上徘徊，指尖和指腹与他的皮肤接触时毫不避讳，甚至在绕道看不到何处有发丝残留的后颈位置上时，会缓下来细细的抚摸寻找。

被对方这样环绕着脖子，克里斯的眼睛却不由自主地落在快斗宽松的睡衣所露出的脖子，和因系错扣子而展露的胸口皮肤上，那里正随着对方的动作而时不时露出红色的痕迹。床上人的蓝眼睛里带着一点未完全散去的睡意，他呼出的湿热气流则时不时会因为靠近而拂上克里斯的脸。这距离和温热的吐息与几小时前的情景遥相呼应，让克里斯不自觉地回味出些隐匿的暧昧。

一切都在或唤起或佐证昨晚种种。

而托马斯刚刚只要随手把休息室的门推开，就能发现昨晚的一切有多不对他的预想——他绝对会当场尖叫起来，怕是还要怒吼着迅速逃离，因为这对他的认知来说太超过了。但不能怪他，毕竟这展开甚至也出乎两位当事人意料。

天城快斗和克里斯托夫•阿克雷德间是什么关系？曾经的师徒，到后来的敌对，再到同伴，而后一切回归平静时一起回归研究所成为同僚。如果说的再私人一些，或许可以用亲密的同伴，血亲外最信赖的人，憧憬和想要超过的对象之类的词汇描述。如果涉及到秘密的领域，能添上的答案还有他们曾将对方视作自己的兄弟。

“快斗不见了的时候总在克里斯那里”，这句话如果在昨晚之前，都不过是个单纯的现象而已：两个同项目的研究者，因为项目进度和数据处理，纯粹又认真的在泡实验室。

那之前，至多的亲昵不过是一方打瞌睡的时候另一方给他披上外套，或者是从身后探头过来简短讨论什么的时候顺势把头放在对方肩上，又或者像是任何随处可见的年轻研究者一样，背靠着背边有一搭没一搭的聊天边各自应对手上的咖啡或笔记。再往前，他们为最终战做准备时，曾经睡在同一个房间，两张床并排拼在一起，夜间能听清对方的呼吸声。

一路走来，正如同他们初遇时相互需要但并不互相坦白心底的忧虑一样，他们时至今日也从没有真正的去交换过对两人之间关系的定义和看法。再会时的冲突终于让他们得以了解彼此心里的苦楚并互相理解，但关于两人之间，或许是未得到时机，便依旧持续着模糊着状态向前延伸。

诚然，天城快斗早已经不是他们初遇时二度发育都尚未开始的少年，长期的训练和之前的休整，让他的身体结实又漂亮。良好的状态使他足够胜任高强度的战斗和紧密的研究任务，甚至前所未有的游刃有余。他就像是一头伤愈后皮毛恢复光亮美丽，骄傲地走在日下的豹子，优雅又强大的狩猎者轻松地就抓走了周围人的目光。

克里斯前不久还曾经感叹过，快斗的身体状态现在好到令人羡慕。但他说话时并没料到，在之后不久，他将会经用自己的手，去试探这具身体究竟能承受多少隐秘的欢愉。

回忆的片段和零碎的思绪在脑海里交织着，让现实中的克里斯对着眼前的景象愈发出神。

“你刚喝了什么？”对方把手停在他脸侧，轻拍了一下拉回他的神智。

“速溶咖啡。”

“你不是不喜欢那个？”

“你知道的，没有咖啡的话会不像通常刚起来的我……但托马斯来得太快，来不及用咖啡机了。”

“是够快，可也来得真不是时候。”他咂咂嘴，似乎是决定放过克里斯的漏洞了。

毕竟这份狼狈要说成因，两人谁都逃不掉。克里斯接到紧急通讯的时候迷迷糊糊，而快斗则还在他怀里睡着，身体甚至还压着他的几缕长发。直到克里斯把通讯挂断，两人身体都还在被褥之间维持着松垮的交缠。所以说，之后能立即清醒，迅速爬起来套上衣服，再把实验室粉饰到足够瞒过去的程度，已经很是惊险。克里斯托夫的确的着装草率，掩饰粗陋，隔壁的天城快斗更没高明到哪里——刚刚他是一直不清醒，到听到访客声音的瞬间才跳起来抓过睡衣穿上，之后就屏息藏在被子里，而至于他为什么不穿回衣服——

“还好托马斯没有推开休息室的门。”克里斯耸耸肩，扫了一眼地上：从门后断断续续开始散落的衣服，洋洋洒洒一路延伸至床铺，一切昭然若揭。

“太甜了。”

就在克里斯的眼神扫着地上的衣物时，快斗拉过他的脸舔了下他的唇。他一怔，然后下意识地后退了一点：“我去煮新的给你。你……给阳斗回信之后再躺一下吧。”

而他起身后，快斗的蓝眼睛依旧看着他。他犹豫了一下，探头小心的吻了对方的眼。他感觉到少年的睫毛在他唇下颤动着，像是蝴蝶的在摆动翅膀。克里斯低头解开对方系错的扣子重新系好，走出去煮咖啡。

“然后呢，你打算就这么藏着？”在他走出房门前，他听见了少年低低一语。

是在问什么呢？这个问题莫名的在瞬间挤占了他的大脑，夺取他回答的能力。

“先说，我对此可不会有负罪感。”

克里斯走了出去。

04

银发的男人站在咖啡机前默默等着，脑海中却不由自主地上泛几小时前的片段。

这个夏季有些异常，心城一反常态的在梅雨季末尾保持了整一周的风和日丽。可昨天傍晚之前，又毫无征兆地突降倾盆大雨。雨势大得可怕，仿佛要把几天里原本该落下的雨都补上一般，放开水幕在天地间肆意奔流。

这似乎预示着实验室里的两个人间，亦将有所变动。

昨天傍晚前的入夜之际，两个人在实验室里等待着最后一批数据的计算。在临近结尾的一小段空白时间里，克里斯随口开始了一段和快斗的闲聊。最初是说的之前几天里托马斯和米歇尔的连续拌嘴，后来又说到了家人之间让人哭笑不得的小摩擦。快斗站在他身边听着，时不时插一句，或者说一点他和阳斗之间相处时的小事。随后话题就转到了理想和现实中的兄弟相处差异所在，最后发现如果可以选择的话，他们正好可以代表彼此想要的兄长或弟弟的理想型。

“所以说，难怪我一直都当快斗是我的弟弟啊。”

克里斯托夫笑着感叹了一句，就转头去看新得出的最后一批数据了。

他没发现快斗瞬间没了笑意。

之后整理数据时，他开始隐约察觉出不对。快斗和他的配合没有问题，对工作也没有不耐烦和敷衍，但是克里斯能察觉出他在紧绷着，话也比起往常更短了。当时他以为那是快斗因为他刚刚提到的弟弟的事情，有些害羞。他看着他由青涩慢慢长成，自然知道这孩子从小就自尊心强，即使真的有些小情绪也不是很愿意展露出来。

直到看着数据整理完，甚至实验仪器都被关停了之后快斗依旧不看他，自顾自的喝杯子里的咖啡，克里斯最终决定得哄哄对方——或许是无意识的习惯使然，即使是现在快斗对着他依旧会在只有两人时露出些他自己都没察觉的任性和期待，而克里斯总会一如过往一样满足他。

这时窗外已经入夜了。他们刚刚在聊天之前已经分别和自己的家人联络过，告知了自己可能会晚归。

克里斯走近窗口看了看，感叹了几句雨势真大，同时他用余光注意着快斗，发现对方忙着收拾桌上的资质资料，根本没有回应他的意思。

“现在回去，即使开车也会很难走啊。”

“哦。”

“好像还在打雷。”

“我听得到。”

“要不要在研究所留一晚，住休息室？”

“我的休息室还在，我会考虑……”

话音未落，窗外传来一声炸雷。随后室内的灯闪了闪，熄灭了。房间里瞬间变暗，只有实验室门前的应急照明亮了起来，一瞬间快斗就在他面前从一切清晰可见变成了逆光，他的表情全部隐入黑暗，整个人只剩下一个轮廓。房间里也在这一声惊雷后安静，气氛似乎被一只无形的手抓紧了。

“临时停电？”克里斯抬起头看看灯，又看看快斗，“没事的，我送你回房间。”

“我可以自己走回去，又不是小孩子了。”快斗边说着，看动作还在边去摸自己放在桌子上的咖啡杯。这动作在昏暗的室内像是一只猫科动物在用爪子够自己想要的球，着实有些可爱。

眼前这仿若回到少年时代的举动和小脾气，使克里斯突然有些想打趣对方：“是小孩子也没什么不好啊，比如小时候的快斗——真是怀念，想想那会儿的快斗可真是个可爱的弟弟呢。”

刚抓到杯子的快斗身体一顿。

啊……已经害羞到这个了地步吗？这让克里斯忍不住继续。于是他歪歪头，对对方张开双臂：“那，快斗——今晚要不要也和我挤一张床睡？像小时候那样。”

快斗停了。克里斯张开的双手悬在半空，没有等来预料中的否认让他有些尴尬，正在想是不是调侃过火了，要不要道歉时，他面前的人把杯子又放回了桌子上。快斗的动作很轻，杯底接近桌子的时候缓慢得异常，可克里斯能感觉到他的肌肉在绷紧，甚至几乎可以说他听得到对方的思维在高速转动的声音了——有什么不对……

——那情绪不是羞涩或窘迫，是愤怒和不甘！

窗外忽然被一道闪电擦亮，他背着光看见快斗冲他走来，蓝眼睛快速靠近——雷声响起，他被抓住领子狠狠吻住。

克里斯僵住了。

准确说那是凶猛又迅速的一咬。面前的已经退开的快斗正屏息盯着他，嘴唇颤动昭示着他的欲言又止，目光聚在他脸上似乎能把他烧穿。这表情他见过——多年之前，那个尚青涩少年挣扎着想向他吐露心声而被他用手指点在嘴唇上的动作制止时，一样的表情。

紧接着无数被压在记忆深处的情景一拥而上，淹没了他的神经和大脑：在那孩子脸凑过来的时候他借着留在对方脸侧的抚摸，将对方的靠近停住；在他眼睛里闪着光，脸上带着未藏匿好的雀跃神色时，他选择转开眼岔开话题；快斗试探着靠近他想握住他的手，他就伸手去拿资料不留痕迹的让他扑个空……回忆涌上来，和面前人虚实交叠，让克里斯的喉结动了动，最终一切又归于沉默。

在曾经那段时光里，克里斯确定同组的研究员们对他们之间早就存有猜测。甚至可能连当时还没能插手到研究所也连他的脸都没见过的心城先生，都听到了一些关于菲卡博士长子和他的风言风语。但那时候克里斯知道还有不知身在何方的父亲与年幼的弟弟们都等着自己，所以即使对着远处陪伴弟弟的快斗出过神，也终归是将一切都停在了落在少年额头和眼睛上的安慰轻吻里，没有深想。

他对这份暧昧的存在早心知肚明，但更早就知道自己无法回应。

他当时想选择的是如果可以，他就会这样保持沉默和平衡的，尽可能延长与对方互相陪伴的时光。

而在经历过种种的现在，他以为他们能够回到同伴和研究者的关系已经足够幸运。分离和生死之后，重聚和重建之间，当年那水下暗涌的萌动和犹豫，多半已早就缓缓融入时间之河没了踪影。克里斯偶尔的确会回想起那些感觉，他会在心底做些假设，可最后的结果总是自己会在回到现实时，不自觉的浮起笑容又感到嘴里有些苦涩。

但再抬起头，看到快斗就站在他触手可及的地方，在日光下端着咖啡问他要不要再来一杯时，他就觉得一切都好了。

他以为都结束了，他能接受这个结果，他能继续互相陪伴就足够了——可天城快斗吻了他。

他试着发声，对方在他张嘴瞬间转身就走。

少年的背影迅速又狼狈的奔入黑暗，路过办公桌时他中途抓住资料夹和纸张的动作激起染着慌乱的细碎杂音，但只一下后他立刻不管不顾的继续前进，直奔着房门——

下一秒，空荡的走廊里发出一声闷响。

实验室内还未完全关闭的显示屏映亮了地上落下的纸张，实验数据正工工整整的记录在上。它此刻被主人抛弃，只因为持有者根本自身难保。

银发的男人几秒前大步赶上去捉住袭击者的胳膊，一手将门锁按死，一手抓住对方的臂将他猛地翻过身按在门上压住。他们瞬间面对面，两双蓝眼睛直直相对。房间里安静极了，两人之间的距离近到能清晰感到对方呼吸的气流，却不约而同都没有下一步。

片刻僵持，快斗先移开了眼睛。他微微低头，强压下声音里的情绪：“如果你就当我是弟弟，那什么都别再说，现在就把手放开。”

然后他彻底转开眼睛：“我会走。今后就当什么都没发生过。”

沉默之后，他的手臂被缓缓松开。

05

走廊里传来了第二次模糊的撞击声。

在对方离开的瞬间，抵着门板的快斗伸手拽住克里斯的前发，将他狠狠扯回来。对方的手肘和膝盖因为被他扯的一个踉跄而砸到被快斗压着的门上。听着克里斯呼痛，快斗没丝毫收敛，反而迅速地再次咬上。对方被他扯疼而断断续续发出呻吟时，他又毫不客气的借着对方张口去吻得更深。

他对克里斯早就超过了兄长的范畴，所以他唯独不可能接受的是来自克里斯本人的关乎兄弟的调侃。正因心底对自己日积月累的感情亮如明镜，所以更不可能再接受来自对方的哪怕是无意玩笑中的过界邀请。

这次爆发是被玩笑引燃的愤怒导致的意外，但一切覆水难收了。

不甘和莫名委屈，终于在怒意之下支配了他的身体。孤注一掷的粗暴亲吻抱着过往未能说出口的全部情愫——他会争取，但如果这就是终结，他也愿意接受，而后选择保有尊严的永远沉默。但他在此之前，也要鲜血淋漓的给自己一个了断。

他紧紧闭眼闭眼，感觉到对方的手指摸索着伸过来撬开他的嘴，他直接就咬下去，当即尝到了铁锈味。但克里斯的手指依旧强硬的把他们的口腔分开，任由中途唾液留下的银丝伴着喘息声断落。快斗睁开眼，他知道这样一定瞬间就会被对方看清自己的不甘，但是——

对方捏住他的下颌，带着血味的温热嘴唇自上至下覆盖过来，在他睁大眼时，柔软的舌头滑入他的口腔。

雨声很大，但唇舌交缠的水声依旧清晰地落在实验室里两人的耳膜上。两次进攻后，快斗终于在对方的主导里非自愿的失去攻击性。一如他硬起来油盐不进，软下来却可以好好说话的性格一般，唇舌之间被对方由挣扎转为温柔相待时，他却渐渐落起了下风。来自对手的唇舌触碰也是生涩的，但说到底是快斗是更年轻的一方。呼吸溺在对方的气流里，上颌被入侵的舌缓缓扫过，沾染着唾液的手指在他的喉结上轻轻滑动，这一切让他不受控制的发抖。最后几番挣扎，他终于脸上先泛起潮红。身体软在门板上，全靠被对方扣住腰，单腿插进来抵在他腿间撑住才没有倒下。

分开后两人都喘着气，快斗看着面前的克里斯——他并没比他好太多，这让他有些隐匿的窃喜。他被克里斯扣住腰环住身体笼罩在门板上，但他却莫名的安心，只默默的把放在对方背上抓着银色的长发的手收得更紧。

“别走，快斗。”

低处的蓝眼睛闪了闪，然后是一声低低叹息，快斗撑起身体给了对方第三个吻。

“那你就……伸手抓紧我啊。”

他呢喃着。对这个人啊，他知道自己身上一直存在着难以言喻的特殊感情，导致对对方的一切也格外纵容。所以怒火和不甘明明烧了起来，却在对方给出了他所期待的一个回应之下，就再次被融成了带着无奈的柔软叹息。

克里斯与他相贴的唇动了，快斗感觉到那是“抱歉”的口型，于是他轻轻摇摇头再次贴上对方。

克里斯顺着他的吻吞掉了未出口的言语，并继续吻下来。他的手指沿着快斗的脖颈和脸侧摩挲，在换气和厮磨中抚过他的下唇。快斗闭着眼舔过去，感到对方把手指撤回，放在他的后颈上按揉着。克里斯的肩背和手臂与前两次被突袭时的紧张对抗状态完全不同，它们展开然后以保护者的姿态将强势又小心的将对手包裹。细腻的亲吻渐渐转变为纠缠吮吸，同时快斗的身体被更紧的压在门上。

这个男人的确像是理论物理中悬浮在天际的那颗庞大卫星，快斗迷迷糊糊的想着，他的包覆是那样温柔，又让沉在他怀抱里的一切难以出逃。而他自己是那颗被包裹的恒星吗？最终会被环绕和完全吞噬，同时这个吞噬者是为了夺取他才降生于世和不断增长，最终也将会随着他的消逝而失去意义，迎来终结。在等待和传递生机中，恒星和巨大的人造天体持续不断的博弈着，无机物和炽热的天体活动之间，弥散的造物的奇迹和生的温柔。

分开时克里斯的手撑在门上，看着自己已经被快斗拉扯得松散的长发微微皱眉：“很疼啊……你故意的。在报复我说关于弟弟的话？”

“只是喘不上气。”快斗不看他，把脸埋在他的颈窝里喘气，回答完顺势就下嘴去咬，留下齿痕的同时再次尝到腥味。

克里斯的抽气声没能让他松口，似乎已经笃定了对方不会因此放开揽着他的腰的手。倒是对方的狼狈让他更大胆起来，一手抓着他的背后长发，另一手就顺着对方的腰侧和臀线一路摸过去。

“下手真重……”多重刺激下，克里斯托夫抓住爬在他背后捣乱的手救下自己的长发，然后在快斗挑眉时在那只手上轻吻，“抱歉，快斗，别离开我。之前我……之前不该那么说。”

快斗偏了偏头：“我说了那不是报复。还有我不喜欢口头道歉。”

语毕就感到克里斯揽在他腰上的那只手收得更紧，随后对方用额头抵上他的：“那你想要什么，我的灵魂比较好吗？说出来我才能给你，快斗。”

“呵，比起说那种话来讨好我……”快斗退开一些，微仰着头看着他的眼睛，他知道这个曾身为自己老师的男人并不会在口头上被调侃后轻易就甘拜下风，可的确，他就总能抓住自己想要的灵魂——

“不如用你的嘴，做点能证明我不是你兄弟的事情。”

伴着尚未平复的吐息，他眯起眼，迎着对方的目光缓缓伸舌舔过自己的牙齿和上唇。

然后他满意的看着克里斯的蓝眼睛暗了暗，终于粗暴的抓过他的肩吻下去。

06

而接下来的一切都很值得克里斯回味。

他们在实验室里的最后一个吻里，快斗明晃晃的邀请他，却在他应邀动情到轻微失控时又开始慌乱。可这次他仿佛践行对方刚刚的要求一样，对着挣动只抱得更紧。快斗的避闪激起他反射性的懊恼，旋即不讲章法的追过去报复。少年撑着不肯示弱，却最终因为青涩耐不住刺激和缺氧，不得不挣脱开别过头大口呼吸。克里斯却没停，他揽着对方腰的手开始缓缓隔着衣物抚摸其下紧实的肌肉，同时牙齿探上他的脖子磨着。他听到快斗的喘息因为他的动作愈演愈烈，身体也在发抖，到最后抓着他的手臂都在打颤，同时腿在不自觉地轻轻蹭他。

“不要吗？”

克里斯停了一下，抱着他强忍着焦躁和体内累积的冲动。快斗抱住了他，贴在他耳侧说：“闭嘴……去休息室，别在实验室门前就……”

他还在发抖，但他在说完后狠狠扯下克里斯被他先前的拽到快要松落的发带，粗暴到带来清晰的刺痛。克里斯这次选择抱起对方，在少年的惊呼里轻笑了一声。

“喂，别当我是小孩——”

“放心吧，会‘抓紧你’的。”

去往休息室的路并不轻松，脱离了接吻就从颤抖里缓过来的快斗在他怀里根本不安分，总试图啃咬克里斯身上露出的皮肤。最危险的一幕是仗着他伸手开门时攀上他的脖子，在他摸索门锁的时候，给他的耳后留下一个粗糙的齿痕。

“别闹了，快斗……我要不行了……”他被对方的动作搞到根本没法在黑暗里摸到门把手。

“还什么都没做你就不行了？”快斗抱着他的脖子咬住他的耳后皮肤，吐字模糊不清，“是要换我来给你喊‘怎么了？站起来，克里斯’吗？”

语毕，他背对着门抬胳膊，利落的绕开克里斯摸索了半天手，一把开了门。

于是跌跌撞撞终于关上休息室门之后，克里斯毫不犹豫的把快斗放下来然后报复性的扯掉了他的实验室外套丢开。可对方对此并没什么惧意，被放下来的途中还在他的脸和脖子上亲吻。这让克里斯半气半无奈，只能吻过去防止对方再吐出些什么折磨他的神经。其后到达休息室的单人床的路程也极为艰险，克里斯一方面要小心让他们不被沿途落下的衣物绊倒，还要在期间伸手去解对方衣扣时，小心被对方的牙齿或手袭击。

“别抓到哪就把痕迹留到哪啊……”会被看到的。克里斯一瞬间甚至怀疑快斗根本没想过他身上的痕迹该怎么遮掩的问题。

快斗对此只挑了一下眉：“是克里斯太大意了，才会被抓到。”

好了，任何劝说都已经是完全不顶用了，求饶怕是还会让这家伙兴致更浓。

任性，固执，难以捉摸又自我中心，快斗不为人知的一面在他眼前明晃晃的摊开，带着熟悉的味道。可他能怎么办？不只快斗对他有纵容，他也在那几年里把快斗惯坏了——快斗那些无伤大雅的小脾气在决斗场外一旦出现就很难收敛，可他总愿意宠着，于是在他面前就这么保留了下来——不过惯坏了的一面只在他眼前展露出来，于是就只能说是克里斯自作自受了。

快斗的蓝眼睛眯起来，是锁定猎物的眼神——漂亮的狩猎者在短暂的惊慌后，此刻已是兴致盎然的在等待一切了。

他们倒在床上时，快斗身上剩下一件衬衫，克里斯的脊背则已经光裸。他俯下身把对方罩住，身下人意外的安静看着他，又在抬起手抚摸他的头发和脸时，轻笑着扬起下巴。像是一只得意的小兽，猛然扎进野营者的帐篷后，饶有兴味的对旅人上下打量。

拜访者也笑了。是了，这的确是他熟悉的快斗，克里斯想，以积极而漂亮的进攻姿态，对所求的一切大胆的试探和抓取，从不轻易放手，并在搏取中格外迷人。

迎着快斗打量他身体的目光，他将身体再压低些问他：“还满意吗？”

“不试试怎么知道满不满意。放心，考虑到你是新手，只要不表现太差我都能接受。”

克里斯记得快斗说话时嘴角上挑的样子很好看。他随后沉下身体，与身下人一起探索更深处的欢愉。

如果要说愧疚，平心而论克里斯第二天清醒后是真觉得有点对不起阳斗的。被小男孩心心念念到一大早就赶着托马斯亲自来确认生存状况的哥哥，昨晚就在隔壁的床上被他按在身下折磨着，甚至寻人者与他一墙之隔时，还只能扑在床上难逃被残留的酸疼和倦意刮擦神经。万幸的是一切你情我愿，即使摊开来也不过是难于启齿而非情理不容而已。

但昨晚克里斯可是没有心思多想，快斗在身下的挣动已掠夺了他的全部大脑。

他探下身，从头颈开始慢慢亲吻抚摸，尝试着在他的身上留下痕迹。克里斯回馈了先前对方对自己长发的折磨，以沿着脊椎蔓延的快感，和漫长又温柔到磨人的交缠。快斗善于忍耐痛苦，甚至轻微的疼痛只会让他肾上腺素更为旺盛，反之过长过久的柔软就成了他不善于应付和忍耐的折磨，于是克里斯出于谨慎和生涩的温和动作就巧合的成了漫长的精神酷刑。克里斯注意着快斗的反应，看着他在自己抚摸下一点点瓦解，看着他从表面的平静转到无法自控的颤抖，皮肤染上薄汗，因为落下的吻和齿痕而慌乱的起伏。他的身体在兴奋里不自觉的燃烧着，也点燃着克里斯的欲望。

不过，小心翼翼的爱抚最终是太过漫长了，到克里斯觉得可以开始下一步时，快斗的兴奋却已经见底了，克里斯察觉到他再度紧张起来，手下的肌肉开始隐约的又绷紧，呼吸也有再度加快的迹象。快斗抓着他肩膀的手不知不觉已经收紧，能清晰地感觉到手指按出的痛感，之后肯定会留下痕迹了。

于是克里斯低头安抚他，在他耳边凌乱地喊他的名字。快斗抬起手臂挡住眼睛，别过头让他继续。

而之后的深处藏匿的片段则更让人意犹未尽。

克里斯埋头在快斗双腿间抚慰他，他刚刚含住对方的阴茎就听到了一声惊呼。快斗这次完全是慌乱的伸手抓他的头发，同时又反射性的想合上双腿。这让同样第一次的克里斯也一惊，但他没有停，而是反射性的用手挡住对方的大腿阻止他，另一手把对方的膝盖压到床上，同时闭眼扎下去含得更深。

他毫无章法的舔弄着快斗。虽说年长，但克里斯的实战经验也根本是空白，他只能从马眼开始，摸索着仔细舔弄每个能碰到的地方，同时观察着对方身体的反应。舌头滑过阴茎上的血管，上颌和喉咙依次将对方包覆，无节奏的收紧又放松。他听见快斗在喊他的名字，声音完全没了平日少年音里的沉稳，忽高忽低的不停发抖。这个反应，应该不是难受吧？克里斯想着，压住对方膝盖的手探过去，在将对方吞入时同时按压会阴。

快斗尖叫出声，抓住他头发的手猛然收紧，背反弓起来颤抖着。克里斯的口腔里瞬间被体液充斥，冷不丁被呛到让他只能狼狈的后撤，直起身体才发现对方的体液已经顺着他的唇角留下来，甚至随着动作滴到了身下人的小腹和他垂下的长发上。他没有多想，反射性的将对方的体液吞了下去，随之他就听到了一声抽气声。

克里斯目光上移，身下汗涔涔的小腹微微泛起光，覆盖着漂亮肌肉曲线的躯干在床铺和他散落的长发间微微蜷曲扭动着，脖颈和胸口上他刚刚留下的痕迹鲜明的随着呼吸轻轻起伏。就在他看清脸之前，快斗偏开头，抬起一只手臂挡在脸前大口喘息着，但能看到他带着泪水的眼睛正闪动着瞄过来，不小心撞上他的目光又立马逃开。

“快斗，有不舒服吗？”克里斯自知对情事并不在行，所以他想要确认，说话的同时伸手想去挪开对方的手臂。

可被快斗抬起另一手抓住，牢牢抓在手里不放。

难道真的不舒服？克里斯知道快斗嘴硬还倔强，所以更担心他的感受。他不想给对方第一次性经历留下过于糟糕的回忆。

“你哭了？我弄疼你了？快斗，让我看看你的脸……”克里斯边说着边想再去抓开他的手，快斗却一翻身，抓着他的手把自己的脸埋在枕头里，只留脊背和后腰对着他，但克里斯的身体还卡在他的腿间，被他翻身的动作带得身体也往斜前方倒过去，用手肘堪堪撑住才没有直接砸在快斗身上。

“迟钝。”

克里斯挣扎着抬头，这个角度正好能看到快斗在咬牙，然后他的眼睛从大臂后面露出来盯着他：“……你是不是真觉得，含着我射出来的东西跟我面对面，我也不会害羞？”

克里斯睁大了眼睛。

“知道了就别再使劲看我，克里斯托夫•阿克雷德！你——”

他边喊边抬腿要踹他，克里斯抓住他的脚腕把他的腿压下去，然后强硬的抓开他的手俯身吻他。快斗在他身下挣动着，似乎极其抗拒这个吻，自由的那只手拽了他的头发试图把他拉开，克里斯却压着他不依不饶。渐渐的，这个吻从激烈转成了平和，急促的喘息声再响起来的时候，克里斯看着快斗，眼神里带着歉意：

“对不起，没忍住……我也第一次，所以没预料到自己看到你那样会……”会根本难以抑制占有和入侵的欲望。

快斗那句迟钝或许是真的没骂错，克里斯托夫至少在今晚，在面对自己上总是上演在临门一脚前一秒才清醒的剧情。不只眼前这次失控，回到开始，在快斗因为不甘和愤怒而直接把两人的暧昧摆上来，说出要么前进要么就此消亡两个选项时，他才发现自己有多不愿意彻底与对方划清界限。而与此同时，在发现之后他就知道自己根本没有退路了——快斗总是他打开后便无法再关闭的魔盒，未开启时只能感到模模糊糊的被吸引，一旦打开，一旦承认，一旦看清，他知道自己就再也逃不出，回不去了。

“快斗，我需要你。”克里斯语气恳切，他感到自己的耳朵有些发热，但这是他能说出的最贴合自己心情的语言。

“我知道，我在这里，克里斯。”快斗扭过头去，却拉过他的一只手吻了掌心，“做吧，我在这呢，让我知道你也在这。”然后他感到克里斯托夫低头吻了他的脊背。

休息室没有润滑剂，但安全套对成年人来说不难得到。

快斗维持着背对着克里斯侧躺的姿势，克里斯单手握着他的膝将他上方的腿推开一些，然后撕开第一个红色方块。初次实际操作，再加之紧张和用力，安全套里带着的润滑剂在被撕开的一刻就落了下来，微凉的液体滴在少年的后腰上，激得他一颤一惊呼。随后液体顺着他受惊后抖动，沿着腰部肌肉缓缓流动，泛起和汗水不一样的光泽。这让克里斯看得忘了应该继续，直到快斗耐不住他的目光和心焦的等待出言催促，才惊醒似的回过神。

然后在他动之前，快斗的动作让他一愣：他缓缓抬起胳膊，用带着点颤抖的手掰开自己的臀瓣。

“快斗，你……”克里斯从没想过快斗会做到这个地步。

“快点做，”他听见快斗咬着牙挤出来的声音，对方的脸已经完全埋进枕头和床里了，“这又不是你一个人的事情……我只是不想受不必要的伤。”

他的柔软总是带刺的。克里斯俯下身抱住他，在他耳后落下一个吻：“谢谢你的安慰。”

“闭嘴，啊……”

克里斯握着他的一只手探到他嘴边，另一手开始尝试着扩张。两根手指套在安全套里，借着安全套自带的润滑液，小心的向内探索着。一指的指尖浅浅探入穴口，然后缓慢的向内延伸，然后同时克里斯和快斗交握的那只手的两根手指探入快斗的口腔，慰藉他的唇舌以分散他对痛感的注意力。初经情事的后穴对异物很紧张，不自觉的收缩和夹紧入侵者，克里斯不敢随意乱动，只能小声的安抚着快斗，同时在被绞紧时耐心等待对方放松。在摸到一个位置的时候，快斗的身体突然轻微的抖了一下，他伸入口中的手指也感觉到了一咬。克里斯犹豫了一下，然后缓慢的将他口中的手指抽出，压低身体侧躺用自己的胸口和他的后背相贴，用那只手抱住他。然后他在他耳边呢喃着安慰，开始有目的的在他的后穴中动作起来。快斗的呼吸随着室内的水声开始愈发急促，克里斯不停的亲吻他的脊背和后颈，念着他的名字以让他放松，手指转动之间，他感到对方的肠道收缩开始有了变化，随后他的手被对方抓回去，在手腕上狠狠一咬。一声被强压的呻吟从齿间和疼痛一起传来。

快斗被他的扩张刺激到再次高潮了。

这次距离上次还太近，所以并没射出太多体液，但是他的身体激烈又断断续续的杂乱颤抖着，肠道痉挛着绞紧他的手指，汗水不住的下落着，一切都比上次混乱太多了。克里斯能看得出，这一次来自内部的快感比起前一次要漫长和强烈，即使体内的手指在他有了反应时就停下了动作，快感却依旧扩散开去细密的侵蚀了快斗的神经折磨着他，让他咬着他手腕的牙齿都在细细的发抖。

“还好吗？”克里斯忍不住还是停下来问了。

“……你要是少问点问题，快点继续往下，说不定会更好。”

克里斯把手指退了出来，当着他的面咬开第二个安全套，把他的身体翻动成俯卧的姿态。然后刚刚那句话就成了快斗那晚说的最后一个长句。

克里斯的阴茎缓慢的进入快斗的身体，他进入的很小心，遇到阻碍就会停下或稍稍退出再缓缓试探，几番磨蹭后反而是快斗先忍不住了——他的身体在第二次高潮后还敏感着，现在却被对方青涩又不上不下的试探，体内的焦躁和渴望迅速被撩拨起来。

于是克里斯感到自己散落的长发被狠狠一拽，快斗在他呼痛前扭头，用嘴堵住他的声音。与此同时他感到对方的内壁突然开始大幅度的收缩，这让紧张而且只进入了不到一半的他险些直接射出来。

“再磨蹭下去你会后悔的。”快斗放开他时说。

克里斯到底没有迟钝到做爱时也要被耳提面命。

他单手抱住快斗的腰，不再停留的一口气研磨试探插到深处，他听见对方立刻尖叫出来，然后他开始在他的顶撞下发出呻吟。对方本身就陷在情欲里的身体给他带来的体验是难以言喻的，完全进入后内壁的收缩带来爆发似的刺激，被细密包裹的阴茎传来他以前从未感到过的强烈快感。阴茎上血管那细小的跳动都被内壁收纳，温热的触感一寸寸贴上来，热情的带着水声追随他的动作颤抖。

身下人又快要到了。克里斯看着快斗抓着他的一只手，然后把头埋在自己的双臂里颤抖喘息着。快斗的颈项上的皮肤泛着汗珠，肩臂肌肉绷紧并被他的撞击带动的一下下颤抖，整个脊背与他的胸和腹部贴在一起，他几乎能感到背肌下涌动的血流里的情热。

他的失控和情欲，这一切都是因他而起，而他也亦然。最初他们互相影响，互相吸引，后来分离时即使理智知道彼此已然对立，情感上依旧能感应到对方的热度。然后此刻，他们结合，前所未有的靠近彼此，融为一体。

在迟到多年之后，他们回头紧紧拥住彼此，密不可分。

快斗再次射出来的时候，已经叫不出声音。克里斯看着他在自己怀里反躬起背，肌肉在痉挛中颤抖，剧烈的快感已经袭击了他，但他的身体还没准备好，使得他犹如被电击一般挣扎。他的头向后仰起贴在克里斯颈窝里，张着嘴却已经无力发出声，只能哑着大口喘息。比前两次更绵长的高潮让他失控，紧抓着床单和克里斯的手，分别留下深深的褶皱和红色的抓痕。快斗的阴茎随着身体里游走的快感再次颤抖着流出少许液体，初尝情欲的他在这样的频率面前，已经接近极限。

克里斯也在这阵颤抖里被逼到了边缘，但他看着他，就知道快斗已经几乎耗尽了体力。所以在抱着对方等到这次的快感减弱后，他安抚着亲吻他的耳后，然后便再次拉开他的膝，缓缓将自己退出来。退出过程中快斗还没完全恢复清明，身体无意识的颤抖和局部痉挛还在继续，克里斯知道他受不了太多刺激，于是动作愈发小心。可是快斗的包裹着他的部分还不自觉的在动，高潮后的内壁在他的动作里反而吸紧了他，这让他不得不屏息放慢动作，他知道自己体内累积的冲动同样可怕，有可能会被过多的刺激点着。

在他终于退出来时，快斗的身体明显的颤动了一下，后穴随着他的动作被带出润滑液，被摩擦得发红的穴口发出微小的水声。克里斯瞬间感到自己喉咙干渴，但看着闭着眼的快斗，他伸手拉过被子，然后准备离开床去洗手间。

“你去哪？”他还没来得及站起来，就听见对方轻声问他。

“洗手间。你睡吧，我等下替你清理身体……”

话没说完，他就被拉了回来。快斗扯着他的手强撑起自己身体跪着，看他整个人都在打晃，克里斯顾不上别的就先迎上去扶他。紧接着他就被快斗伸手抓住了他还没扯掉安全套的阴茎，直接揉捏。这让克里斯直接叫了出来，快斗抬起眼对着他一笑：

“以为我没注意到吗？”

“你的身体已经不能再做了，停下，快斗。”

“可你明明就想要我。”快斗放开他的阴茎，单手撑住他的肩膀把自己抬起来，居高临下的看着他，“能满足你的也只有我，你还想去哪？”

他扶着克里斯的阴茎坐下去。再度被插入的刺激感和体力不支让他在进入到一半时已经双腿打颤，看到克里斯不得不扶着他，又不敢轻举妄动来阻止他的样子，他又不满起来：“帮我，否则我们都只能这样。”

克里斯抬起眼和他对视，最终抿了抿嘴，抬头吻他。然后手指探到他身后帮他放松，再配合他的动作轻轻向上顶弄。快斗的双手全都攀上他的脊背，他大口喘息着，同时随着他的深入而晃动身体，被内壁摩擦带来的快感和进入时的痛感激得微微发抖。

“快斗，我要动了。”克里斯抱住他，感到对方立刻回拥了他。

接下来的每一秒克里斯都会永远记住。快斗因为他的动作而被逼到意识模糊，能吐出的除了喘息呻吟就只有他的名字。他的双手攀在他的背上，胡乱的抓着他的长发和脊背，留下红色的抓痕和指印。在他碾磨对方前列腺时，快斗毫不留情的咬了他的肩膀，随后自顾自的摆动自己的腰，同时内壁有意识的收缩着，让入侵者毫无退路的被彻底禁锢。最终他让克里斯在快感里缴械，完全变成沉在他体内的俘虏。

“快斗，快斗，快斗……”

最后的意识里，快斗听见克里斯喘息着，不断的呢喃他的名字，仿佛在低唱赞美诗，同时要确认他的确存在一般，细细吻咬他的唇和脖颈。他撑起身体，对方的阴茎从他体内滑落，他感到溢出安全套的体液和润滑液一起，从他的后穴被带出。稠液顺着他的臀瓣和大腿延伸，又被重力扯出长丝缓缓落在两人的腿上，再最后才掉落至洁白的床褥，泛起微白的点点水光，留下明晃晃的情欲痕迹。

但他并没看到这些，他强行将自己撑到比克里斯更高的位置，看着克里斯坐在他怀里被他笼住，对方的银发流泻下去，在床上铺开，又有些发尾绕回来缠上两人的小腿。克里斯的蓝眼睛凝视着他，他的眼睛里映出他的样子。他低头去亲吻他的额头，再一路经过眼睛落至嘴唇。

他笑了，他清晰的感到自己夺取了克里斯。

之后他就瞬间失去了意识，在温热的怀抱里沉入黑暗。

就这样，欢愉从最初到最后，历尽小心翼翼，互相博弈，和粗暴毛躁到温柔缠绵的种种。从风雨大作缱绻至夜空初晴，初次的互相试探，最终让他们被数轮潮涨潮落耗到精疲力竭。

 

07

天城快斗从地上的衣服里摸出通讯器联络完弟弟之后，又躺回了床上。等到克里斯煮完咖啡端进来时，他默不作声的转着眼睛看对方端咖啡过来后，因为忘了拿方糖于是又折回去取。

他喜欢观察对方，尤其是对方充满“只有他会看得到”标签的时候。

在昨晚，他们开始之前他被问到是否满意自己所见时，他撒谎了。他当然满意自己看到的。

倒不如说，克里斯一直让他满意。他们初遇的时候，克里斯尚是棱角不分明的少年，是带着清秀感的俊美，而现在对方出落成英俊的绅士，是只看一眼都会让人忍不住称赞的优雅美丽。昨晚心意相通之后，克里斯靠过来亲吻他时，那张他默默欣赏的脸主动靠过来的过程让他有些奇怪的紧张。心跳声过大让，他一瞬间都怀疑自己是不是像个思春期被暗恋的帅气男孩亲吻的小女孩了。

之后么，要说身体也……很满意。今早克里斯被吵醒后，身在他旁边的快斗准确说该算是半睡半醒。意识并不清晰，但感官已经先苏醒了，于是他翻过身把下巴埋在被子里继续团着，只默默放任目光追着对方的动作。克里斯起身时，手撑在他眼前的床单上，纤长又有力的手指随动作与床单轻轻摩擦，指尖微微泛白，修剪整齐的指甲和床单接触时发出细小的声音。即使快斗熟悉这双手，平时也看过很多很多次，此刻也依旧觉得充满值得凝视的美感。

再之后是克里斯站起来，轻手轻脚的在他面前穿上衣服。他侧着身眯眼去看，银色的长发，白皙的皮肤，漂亮的背肌包裹着舒展的骨骼形成优美又有力的背部线条，还有昨晚他添上去的红色抓痕。是一切都恰到好处的风景。

此外，克里斯穿衣服时动作里的狼狈，也是很值得细嚼慢咽。因为赶时间，他动作没有了往日的从容，全身上下都是毛躁又紧张的，可这让他的举动看起来充满了生活气息。至于穿袜子的时候中途还因为慌乱把同一只袜子掉下去两次这种情景，完全可以说是给他平添了几分可爱，有些格外的让人着迷。

这一定是只有他才能知道的克里斯了。

快斗很清楚克里斯从来不专属于他，他有责任有职责，有家人有工作。但昨晚他无疑就是他一个人的。他亲手抓到的。少年时期曾经青涩的憧憬和懵懂的感情，在多年后再会之后酝酿成鲜明的渴望和占有欲。“是我的”，快斗第一次格外深刻的体会到这句话带来的满足感。

昨天傍晚末尾降下的暴雨，不只遮蔽了晚霞，也把克里斯托夫变成了天城快斗的囚徒。银河从天幕上轰然降落，跨越以光年计算的征途，最终将庞大的人造卫星俘获。

的确不可思议，夹着层层叠叠的关系和曲折，他们竟然还能再次重叠。是近乎奇迹一样的剧情转折了，可这还并不是故事的结尾。

然后呢？打算怎么办？继续藏下去吗？

快斗也要庆幸进来找人的是托马斯。如果是阳斗，那样快斗或许会当场因为难以解释而慌不择路跳窗，而如果来人是细心的米歇尔，那么克里斯的掩饰一定第一时间就会被看穿。

他对拥有克里斯没有负罪感，绝不会有的。但他此刻并不十分坦然，因为他还需要最后确认一个答案。

就在他思考的时候，故事的另一位主人公带着糖回来了。之后在沉默中他们喝完各自的咖啡，快斗先开了口。

“你打算怎么办？”他知道，他们必须弄清楚这件事。

克里斯叹了口气，把咖啡杯放下坐到床上，两手交叉：“老实说，以前……我从没有想过会有这样的一天。但昨晚我就明白自己为什么会这样了——是我没有想好自己到底想要什么，又应该怎么做；可同时我又对自己对你的感情有所察觉，所以才会不断犹豫。”

快斗挑了挑眉：“你想说你在不自觉的试探我？可我不是小孩子了，这也不是单纯的冲动。”

紧接着他神色一凛：“我对自己昨晚做的一切毫不后悔，但你如果后悔了，现在我们立刻就做个了断——”他才不可能接受施舍和模糊的推脱——

“我知道你在担心什么，快斗。”克里斯握住了他的手。

“会成长的不只是你啊……即使未来是未知的，我也不会再逃跑了。不管有什么，继续走下去，才是现在的我会做的选择。我不会再逃避和犹豫了……包括在这件事该如何对家人坦诚上，也一样。”

他定了定，探头过去亲吻快斗的掌心，他的眼睛像是雨后的湖一样清澈：“况且，我现在拥有的，让我已经无所畏惧。只要你……不，我们的选择是一致的。”

快斗微微张嘴，最终什么也没说，笑了。然后他抬起另一只手抚摸克里斯的脸，在抚到脸侧时，突然撩起来他耳侧的发。

“嘿……”

他看到微微发红的耳朵尖。

握着他手的人僵了一下，快斗探过去追了个轻巧的吻：“那你就再别想逃了……”

然后他将他们的额头抵在一起：“我当然无所畏惧。一起面对吧，克里斯，包括我们最重要的家人们。”

他们合上双眼，交换了一个绵长的吻。

“嗯……其实还有点伤脑筋，上星期父亲们在我面前说你是我的弟弟的时候我还点头了。”克里斯揉了揉头发，皱起眉。

“那是你迟钝的后果，我肯定不是你弟弟，”快斗撇嘴，顺带拉了一下身上这件来自克里斯的睡衣的领口，指着昨晚的痕迹，“难道你会对弟弟这么做吗？”

“饶了我，别再提弟弟的事了。再这么下去我没法见托马斯和米歇尔……”

“那看我心情再说。”快斗得意的扬起嘴角，“不过不管我们什么关系，阳斗都是不会让给你的，少打主意了。”

克里斯扶在额头上的手拿了下来，然后他探过身，在他的嘴唇上留下一个短暂而郑重的吻。

“快斗，我得到的是你。我很清楚。”

“而你也是我的。”快斗用同样的吻回应了他。

他们相视一笑。

“阳斗他们说今天等下会出门，所以见面要等我们下午再回到你家之后才行。”

“那你有什么实验安排？”

“没有，昨天已经做完了。”

“那有人约你吗？”

“暂时还没有。”

“轨道七呢？还跟着阳斗吗？”

“是的，我昨天来之前把他留在那了。”

他们坐在阳光之下，短暂的亲吻在谈话间断断续续的延伸着。彻夜大雨后，新鲜的阳光将房间染上一层细细的温柔。克里斯的长发刚刚才被快斗从衣服里被抽出来大致整理好，还没来得及绑上，此刻便一次次的在两人之间摇摆蹭动着，于是很快就又凌乱了起来。等到把日程和工作安排全部确认完，银发已经再次被压弯和散乱得不成样子，身上的衣服也因为亲吻时的爱抚而凌乱感更甚了。

“啊，你刚刚白帮我整理了。”

“……很配你，毕竟你的衣服也够乱了。”

他们再次在阳光下不约而同的笑了。

“那就索性再待一会儿吧。其实我也还很累。”

“也好，父亲他们说的具体见面时间是晚上。现在还早。”

“话说回来，快斗啊，你昨晚下手真的重……痕迹太多太明显了，父亲他们会一眼就看见的。”

“……睡觉。”

他们爬回床的怀抱，手在被子下交握着，两人团成一团，在日光下又睡了。日光很好，但他们睡得安稳极了，毕竟连梦里都自此不再有隐瞒和踟蹰不前。

08

托马斯•阿克雷德在和弟弟通报了“大哥和大哥捡回来的人都没丢”情报的种种细节之后，被他“高估了哥哥观察力”的弟弟无心之下丢回来一个深水炸弹。他一脸难以置信的呆愣了十几秒，随后一通发泄之后，他的弟弟又给他来了新的一通，这回他直接跳起来了——

“你再说一遍？老爸说什么……不是，不只他们两个在一起了？而且老爸他们都知道了——”

“是啊。不过之前大家都是猜测，今天你说了之后才印证而已。”

“等等，那是不是家里就我没看出来了？”

“是的，只有你。虽然不确定他们到什么程度，但大家都有不同程度的察觉到，包括阳斗哦。”

“操，你和老爹，居然没一个跟我说！”

“注意语言啊，哥哥大人。嘛，大概是父亲觉得你很容易一激动就喊得人尽皆知吧，大哥还是有点害羞的啦……”

“可你现在才告诉我简直是能吓死人啊！只会让我喊更大声啊！”

米歇尔没控制好，这回他来不及跑开就笑出来了。

“我很期待见他们哦，”笑过之后，水红色头发的男孩声音柔和起来，“克里斯兄长大人在‘对弟弟们应有的坦诚’上，可是欠我们好久好久的债了。”

“随他去死吧。我只是不想见那个附带的黑脸家伙。不过大哥他要是回来，不说清楚别想走。”

“你不怕见他们吗？刚刚还说吓死你了。”

“喂，说正经的，对于家里人的事我向来不会懈怠的好吧！”

“那你可以对他们直说‘祝福你们’或者‘我也一直很担心你们，看到你们处理好我就放心了’的，没问题。”

“想都别想！”

说着说着，米歇尔走到了窗前。今天天气太好了，一夜的大雨终于过去，天空放晴，白色的云在碧空下堆积升腾，轻盈的雀跃着。

“对了，父亲让我转告你，今晚大哥他们会回来，晚餐除了家人还有菲卡博士一家。你要是顺路带份甜点回来吧。哦，能的话早点回来，阳斗还想和你一起玩昨晚的游戏。”

“知道了，知道了，我会带的。”

“好的，七份哦。”

“什么？不，只会是六。”

“为什么？明明今晚家里是七个人啊？”

“……我家是可以多个弟弟，但是！谁也别想让快斗当我哥！想都别想！”

米歇尔笑出声来，他现在已经开始期待今晚的会面了。

今晚的餐桌上，哥哥们都别想再有所隐瞒。而此刻的天边浮起了一道彩虹，绕过整座城市。

-END-

*呈系列作品，同时系列中每一篇都可独立成篇；按故事时间顺序，顺次排列为《雨后》、《日光之下》、《气体云》、《伏特加小熊软糖》、《海平线上的积雨云》、《Merry Christmas Mr. Tenjo》


End file.
